My name is Matvey Remember
by NorthenHourglass
Summary: When two badly timed Mishaps land the two Northern Nations of the world in the deserted Conference room things get a little heated, Reviews are welcomed Flames are good for проскурняк (marshmallows) Yaio BoyXBoy LOTS OF SMUT. Don't like don't read


"Mathew."

"Matvey"

"Mat-"

"Mat-"

"Hew"

"vey"

"Ugh! No it's Matthew! Not Matvey or however you Russians pronounce it" Canada muttered holding his unusually empty arms around his body. Canada sat back his glasses hidding his eyes slightly from the skeptical gaze of Ivan Braginsky. Russia Sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the quickly darkening and locked World confrence room.

About three and a half hours ago Canada had been chasing Kumajirou around when he had ran into the Confrence room, Matthew chased him into the room, but was shortly followed by Russia being chaced by his sister using his fauset pipe to lock the door by twisting it around the door handles to the confrence, and then shortly after not being able to un twist them.

"Vhere 'as you're bear run of to?" Russia asked Canada who looked up before settingly back with his head resting on his knees.

"He said he was going of to find help but probally got out and forgot about me… again" Canada mumbled sniffing a little wipping his eyes from under his glasses. Russia was rummiging around in his pocket grumbling in his language. Pulling out a flask and taking a swig out of it.

"Vould you like some Matvey?" Russia growled like usual his vocie was a childish but sounded at the same time like a angry mamoth.

"What is it?" Canada asked taking the flask from Russia, sniffing the opening.

"Russian vater."

Canada looked at the flasked raising it to his mouth and taking a drink, his swallowed and handed it back to the great bear of a northen comrade.

"You are Uneasy da?" Russia asked leaning foreword nearly brushing noses with Matthew, Canada pulled back a little, bushing heavily '_Not that close! NOT THAT CLOSE_' he yelled in his mind. Canada… or more Matthew loved Russia, the great looming nation was definantly a kindred spirt, granted… scarier, larger, and a little more rugged then himself, they still had a connection that America couldn't really understand.

"W-What would make you.. S-Say that?" Canada stuttered '_Maple, Maple, Maple, Maple_' Canada shook his head as he was backed into a cornor by the largest Nation in the world.

"You're stutter shows." Russia pointed out placing a gloved finger on Candas lips. Befor smiling and laughing a little. "You know, Matvey is nothing like Alfred." Russia declared, Canada looked at the Russian surprised.

"W-What? But we.. We look s-so much A-Alike!" Canada blurted out, '_Maple! I stuttered again_' Russia shook his head slowly but surley backing the smaller country into a corner without even moving of the ground, Russia crawled slowly while Canada just pushed back. Canada's back brushed the wall. '_TRAPPED?!_'

"Nyet not really. America's glasses are diverent." Russia pointed at Canada's glasses.

"America's and me have the same hair color." Canada said, Russia smirked and ran a hand threw Canada's hair, 'Feels like sunflover petels'

"Canada's hair is sovter" Russia declared, Not bothering to ask how Russia knew what America's hair felt like, Canda folded his arms wishing that Kumajirou was there, Russia finally cornered Canada, on all fours ahead of the the slightly smaller nation, who's back was pressed against the bland wall behind them

"Canada has a nicer voice. Nice and quiet. Not loud and brash." Russia smieled, Canada shuddered, as Russia came even closer then Canada thought possible.

"W-Well thank you M-Mr. Russia" But Russia contiued

"AND Canada has a pretty body," Russia pulled closer, Canada's heart was punding throwing it's self against His ribs '_Maple leaf_'

"This is all very flattering Mr. R-Russia B-but it-it's a litte… little b-bit un-c-called for?" Canada squeeked, as his legs were flattened by Russia who was on all fours ontop of the Canadian.

"And…!" Russia smriked, as Canada shook beneath him. "America does not make my heart fall out."

Canada whimpered and raised his hands, Russia was basicly ontop of the Canadain now, swallowing and pushing back on Russia's shoulders

"U-Um! Mr. R-Russia!" Canada whimpered, weakly puxhing back on Russia's broad shoulders.

"Hmm? Vhy?" Russia growled, Canada whimpered wishing that his invisablility would kick and save him from the gigantic advansing Russian, Russia slowly reached up

"B-Bec… Um… J-Just don't!" Canada gasped, Russia a smile playing at his lips as he toyed with the sensitive curl. Russia wond the curl around his finger. Canada wished the wall would swallow him, wanting to be anywhere but here. "M-Mr. Russia!" Canada whimpered face flushing, mouth open and eye's dazed.

"Ivan." Russia growled placing both hands on the wall, Canada followed the hand that firmly held his curl with his head not to put strain on the sensitive area completely baring his neck to the Russian

"O-Okay I-ivan… Please let It go!" Canada whimpered

"You still 'aven't answered my question Matvey Vhy should I let go." Ivan muttered leaning his head down placing his lips on Matthews neck.

"B-Because…" Canada had to think say something to offend the Russian, Ivan would tear him apart. Say something that provoked Russia, Ivan would tear him apart in a totally different sense. "W-We're both g-guy's?" Matthew tried that approched, Ivan smieled against Matthews neck takign in a small wiff of Matthews hair '_Smells live sunflovers.._. _zat iz vhy I love my Mattvey he reminds me ov sunflovers_'

"Dat 'av nevar stopped me before da?" Ivan smirked slidding his tounge up Matthews neck.

"Y-You… Wait… Russia! Please stop it?!" Canada tried to sound demanding and stron but only endin gup sounding more turned on, and groaned, as Russia suckled his pulse. Letting the curl go he lowered one hand to Canada's dress shirt beginning to unbutton it, getting about half way Canada whinned as the cold air hit his chest, Making him try and push back against the wall "Russia…" Canada wwhinned, looking at the much larger man

"The more you beg, the harder I'm going to get and I've told you little Mattvey…" Russia muttered against Canada's pulse. Canada swallowed, shaking a little bit harder as russia undid the last button letting Matthew's shirt fall open

"It iz Ivan".

"I-Ivan…" Canada whispered Russia ran his gloved hand up Canada's torso from his Navel to his collar bone

"You are apprehensive… do you not love me?" Ivan stopped and pulled back from Matthew's Neck and chest a little preshing his forehead to Matthews there noses bumping Russia stairing into the captivating Purple Violet eyes's Matthew tryign to avoid the scrutinizing gaze of Ivan.

"Comrade Mattvey does not love Russia… Not like Russia Loves his Comrade Mattvey?"

"I…" Canada couldn't will the words to come,

"Do you love me?" Ivan's queation was streight to the point, Matthew could nearly see the control starting to break in Ivan's eyes. Russia leaned foreword and kissed him fulling, loving his taste. '_I don't want to hurt him…_' Russia thought as the kiss ended. '_But one way or another I'll have my Mattvey_' Russia reuctintly pulled back not wanting to, but needing to give Canada a chance to answer pressing a kiss the Matthews nose, Matthew's face painted red "Please Answer me turthfully Matvey." Ivan muttered Matthew swallowed, 'Come on, Alfred's side Alfred side…' Matthew chanted in his head willing the side that could tell Ivan, it didn't srping foreword, How ever instead of erbal anser that would have came out wrong Matthew fisted the collar of Russia's prized jacket pulling Russia into him,

"Huh?…mmph!" Russia groaned as Matthew locked there lips once again in a heavy kiss, Russia growled taking that as a yess driving Matthew's back hard into the wall, Making Matthew gasp, Russia driving his tounge into Matthew's mouth. Licking every inch of the smallers mouth teeth gashing together, he couldn't get enough not enough of Matthews taste, his essence, his everything,, in equal feeling Matthew could not get enough of the taste of the strong Russian. The broke apart, Canada flinging his head to the side begging for air eyes Russia dove down going back to suckling at the Canadians pulse. His hand brushing away Matthew's shirt to revel his lithe fiziqu Matthew before Russia knew it had removed his jacket and was working on his shirt, finally undoing the last button

"Matvey is quick da?" Russia muttered placing both hands on Matthews sides rubbing his calloused fingers in circles on the flesh there.

"I-I try" Matthew muttered, Russia was slowly making his way down Matthew breast muscle.

"Such a good boy..." Russia mummered as the clasp of his belt was snapped open as he reached on of Matthews rosy nibbles gently licking it before taking it into his mouth sucking forcfully Matthew gasped shakking his head franticly. Russia smirked at the reaction ,playing alittle with the neglected like a new born on Matthews nipple

"I-Ivaaan" Matthew whinned Looking down at Ivan, his shirt and jacket were gone cast of somewhere, his pants loosse around his waist scarf becoming to come undone.

"Suck sensitivity Matvey…Already this hard?" Russia teased, Matthew sneaking a hand down and rubbing the erection.

"I-I've never… N-never…I…I don't know… w-what t-to do" Matthew panted Russia Smirked, letting go of Matthew's pink bud, to come face to face with the trembling slightly smaller nation bellow him. Ivan grabbed Matthews right wrist lifting it up to his own chest

"You could try touching me." Ivan murrmered sensully, the warm fingers pressed up aagaint his pale skin, fanned out over the place his heart was. Matthew sakily raised his other hand to rest on Ivans large muscular chest, before smoothly running down and up his body eliciting a sigh from his Russian Counterpart. "Yes… Like that Matvey." Russia groaned. Matthews hand went further south, near at the edge of Ivan's pant. Hands resting on thewaist line.

"Should I keep going? O-Or sh-!" Matthew yelped as Ivan crushed his lips onto Matthews 'My Matvey…' the kiss was sloppy tounges fighting at each other licking and touching places in each others mouths Ivan alowed Matthew to win, Matthew went to exploring the hot wet cavern of Russias mouthlicking his teeth the roof of his mouth any where he could get his toung to go. Then Russia growled loudly like a lion and pulled matthew from the wall crashing both of them down onto the floor, then rolling them over so Canada was on top.

"Are you going to contiue llittle Mattvey?" Russia asked Matthew, Russia's hands going down to Matthews own belt.

"i-If you want me too." Matthew squeeked, before swalowing and movin gdown the Russians body dow the large emmense of land, before reaching his abes, Ivans body was so different from his own, all edges and sharp corners rounded out by not so smooth planes of scared flesh and muscle. Canada experimently lent down and licked up the middle of his abes elixitign a long sigh from from Russia, Matthew slid down to the trousers the pants where loose. Matthew began his work removing the clothing with only his mouth, pushing the pants down to Russia's ankles. Grabbing the edge of Ivans boxers between his teeth.

"Y…You are a little tease… Mattvey." Russia hissed smiling Canda smirked puling the boxers down freeing Russia's massive erection. Canada swallowed at the sight.

"M-Mon dieu… You… you're big." Canada muttered flushing a deeper shade of red at his own words

"Afraid it won't fight Matvey?" Russia teased sucseding in undoing Canada's pants Matthew didn't answer but instead dove down taking the Russian into his mouth, giving a long hard stroke of the tounge, Russia gasped eyes' widing back arching. Canada smirked bobbing up and down on the proud massive erection, humming his national anthem to the Russian and Russia was panting

"You…You naughty boy… guess I'll need to punish you for being such a tease." Russia grabbed Matthew's shoulders pulling him of Ivans dick he once again rolled them over, Canada pinend beneath the towering Russian of doom.

"P-Pants… of. NOV" Ivan spat, Canada squeeked, and tried to fight out of his pants, to no sucsess, Russia growled grabbing the hem and…

RIPPPPP

"M-Mr…I-I mean I-Ivan!" Canada caught him self, as Russia worked down his boxers his purple eye's intense and nearly angrey lust clouded.

"Matvey, you know vhat I vant…" Matthew swallowed at Russia's tone, nodding rather then answering.

"Are you villing to give it to me… because, I have done dis before… and I know I quiet love the way a tight virgin would constrict around me I love the tight heat Matvey…so will you let me?" Ivan murmered tracing the base of Matthews dick running a solitary figer up the vein in on Matthews manhood. Canada rapped his arms around Ivans body then his legs and nodded

"Good."

Ivan held up Matthews fingers to His own mouth. Matthew looked at Russia confused, when Ivan began sucking on Matthews fingers, pulling each one of them out with a pop, and lowering Matthews hand to his own entrence.

"You get the Idea da?" Ivan chuckled as Matthew looked up shocked. 'H-He…Wants me to stretch my s-sefl?! M-Maple leaf…' Matthew nodded, sire he had fingered himself before, jerking of to unwanted dirty thougths of the said Russian but never infront of some body.

"Vell?" Russia growled, leaning down to Matthews neck nipped a little at it.

"O-okay…" Matthew whimpered before plunging his long slim middle finger into his tight heat. He gasped andlet out a strangled whinn like moan.

"Yess… Like that Matvey… just like that, let me knov does it feel good?" Russia whispered no remores in his voice as Matthew added another finger he nodded whimpering as Russia teased him with his words.

"I-It feels good, Mon dieu it feels good." Matthew answered back swiling his fingers faster sicssoring them inside his own ass.

"Fingers isn't enough for you are they…" Russia hissed "You vant something bigger… do you vant it?" Russia groalwed Matthew whinned

"Oui… Da… yes… Yes I want it"

"Do you want me?"

"God! Oh god yes." Matthew whinned adding his last finger

"Do you want to ride me? Or would you rather… stay here in this postion." Russia growled. Canada leaned up to Ivans ear nipping at it before whispering.

"J-только ебать меня, однако, вы хотите… (Just fuck me however you want)" Matthew growled,

Russia snapped Hearing both the dirty Russian words and the tone in which they were said made him loose it, he rocked his hips foreword plunging into the deep hot tight cavern of Canada, Canada screamed.

"So…SO hot Matvey, such a tease, I didn't know you could speak Russian and you do it so fluently…" Russia began a grueling fast hard pace, slamming his hips foreword every inch of the way, Canada moaning loudly clawing at his back.

"I-Ivan! Oh God! OH GOD!" Matthew moaned, rocking his hips down to meet Ivan half way.

"Do you like it Matvey, tell me how much you like it." Ivan growled

"God yes! I love it! I love it! So good you're so good, magnifique, sexy ... bon dieu, Пожалуйста, Иван я кончу" Canada yelled Russia growled his hand finding the neglected cock that belonged to Matthew in the middle of there thrashing bodies.

"So hot, and tight. You have no Idea hov gorgeous hov fuckable, hov damming sexy you are right nov, so hard for me, and those noises… keep it going I von't last much longer Matvey" Russia growled to the Canadian, who shuddered, and thrust down harder before

'IVAN!" Canada screamed Russia's name white flecks shortly dancing across his eyes.

"Found it"

Russia drove deeper again once again Striking Matthews prostate dead on. The walls the stroke Ivan's dick in time with his animalistic thrusts became tighter.

"Cum for me Matvey, come for me… and only for me, let me see how beautiful you are." Russia growled, Matthew let go,

"**IVAN**!" Matthew screamed his pleasure to the heavens body racking back and forth.

"Matthew." Ivan moaned cumming to spilling his seed into Matthew filling him to the brim. Before collapsing beside him panting.

"Ivan…" Canada began Russia looked down

"Hmm?"

"You said it right."


End file.
